iWake Up in Vegas
by seddiegirl25
Summary: The Ridgeway class of 2012 takes a trip to Vegas and things go horribly, terribly wrong when Sam wakes up with a ring on her finger. Can she and her new nub of a husband learn to love each other, or will this just be another shotgun wedding disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh hey guys. So obviously I'm not the smartest person in the world and shouldn't be posting ANOTHER story after I still have 2 to keep doing. HOWEVER this story just came to me and I think it's a fantastically creative idea. My friend Bella and I were watching What Happens in Vegas with Ashton Kutcher and Cameron Diaz and I realized they were just like Sam and Freddie, but reversed! (you'd know what I mean if you saw the movie) Thus, iWake Up In Vegas was born.**

**Also on a side note, iOMG never occurred in this story!**

**Please Review **** I LOVE reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Which Sucks.**

**Summary: The Ridgeway class of 2012 takes a trip to Vegas and things go horribly, terribly wrong when Sam wakes up with a ring on her finger. However, she can't remember how it got there. **

**Can she and her new nub of a husband learn to love each other, or will this just be another shotgun wedding disaster?**

Chapter One:

"OH MY GOD!" Carly Shay screamed, tackling her two best friends in a bear hug. "You guys I can't believe we actually graduated!" "Watch it Shay you're gonna make me trip in these stupid heels." Her sidekick Sam Puckett laughed as she stumbled. "Well I can't help it Sam!" Carly beamed. "I just can't believe we did it!" "I can't believe Sam did it" Freddie Benson smirked, and was greeted with a firm punch on the shoulder. "Shut up Freddork or you're gonna get it good." "Get what Sam?" Freddie crossed his arms and gave her a look that said _bring it on._ "Wow since when did you become Mr. Sassy Pants? I thought that was Carly's job." "Hey!" Carly groaned. "Can you guys please stop fighting for like five seconds! This is our last day of high school. Tomorrow we're officially off in the real world." "Don't forget Vegas though Carls!" Sam grinned and jumped up and down. "I can't wait. I've heard they've got really good food in the hotel we're staying in." "Of course that's all your concerned about Samantha." Freddie rolled his eyes. "Well I mean, I'm underage so drinking's probably not going to happen much, especially if Briggs is there." Sam moped. "I don't know Sam." Carly raised her eyebrows up and down. "I've heard once you're 18 some places let it slide." An evil smile creeped on the trio's faces.

"PARTY!"

"Sam are you packed!" Carly yelled up the stairs as she slammed her two suitcases on her living room couch.

"Yeah!" Sam replied. "Hey Carls, do you think they'll let me bring a suitcase full of meat?"

"No, Sam they won't" Carly rolled her eyes. Her best friend was so strange.

"Well then scratch that, I'm not packed."

Carly sighed as Freddie walked into the apartment. "Yo yo." He greeted. "What up with the giant suitcases?"

"One's for makeup and hair stuff. The other is clothes. Just the necessities." Freddie looked at Carly doubtfully and walked up to the suitcase. He zipped it open, and wasn't surprised at what he found. "Carly. There is enough clothing in here to dress a small village. We're only going to Vegas for a week!" "So!" Carly shouted defensively. "It's good to be prepared." Freddie opened his mouth to retort back when Sam bolted down the stairs, a panicked look on her face.

"Carly have you seen my _I love Vegas _underpants! They're gone!" Freddie began to laugh, startling Sam who obviously hadn't noticed his presence. Her cheeks turned red and she made a fist. "Shut up Benson or I'll kick your ass." "I was just gonna say that I know where they are."

Sam and Carly both looked at him, disgusted. "You WHAT!"

"Chill! They're in Carly's suitcase, I can see them from here."

Sam ran up to the suitcase, grabbed the panties and quickly retreated up the steps again.

"She needs help packing." Carly sighed. "I'll be right back." Freddie shrugged and walked over to the computer. He pulled up and read the comments from the fans about their last webshow, which they had just aired 2 days previous. It was an emotional affair and left fans with a lot of questions.

Freddie checked his inbox on the site and found about 300 new messages. He naturally clicked on the first one he saw and read.

_Dear iCarly,_

_I just wanted to say that the 4 years you were on the web were amazing. You guys were the best._

_However, you left us with things that are unanswered. I think you guys know what I'm talking about but if you don't I have 3 words for you._

_Seddie or Creddie!_

_How did it end! The blogs are on fire. Everybody wants to know. I wouldn't be surprised if the paparazzi starts following you just so they can figure it out. _

_PLEASE tell us, we're dying to know._

_Sincerely,_

_Taya Smith_

_President, iCarly fandom_

Freddie stared at the email, not sure what to think. He knew there was absolutely no possibility of Creddie. He saw Carly as a sister now, and wouldn't change it for the world.

There was definitely no way Seddie was gonna happen either. Freddie knew that Sam was a catch. She was funny, gorgeous, and always stuck up for herself. But she'd kill him for even thinking that if she knew. It wasn't that he was in love with her or anything, but he would admit, over the years he'd developed a little crush on Sam.

Of course, it didn't change anything.

"Okay Freddie, we'll be down in 2 minutes! Do me a favor and zip up my suitcase. And can you call Spencer and see where he is? He's supposed to drop us off at the airport but I don't think he's home yet!" Carly shouted, jolting Freddie out of his thought.

"Done!" He replied and quickly closed the page before jumping off the chair and zipping up Carly's suitcase like she had asked.

Carly and Sam came down in the elevator this time, with just one suitcase that Freddie presumed to be Sam's. It was much smaller than either of Carly's suitcases, which wasn't shocking. Freddie always pictured the demon to be a light packer.

At the same moment, Spencer raced through the door, sweat running down his face. "Let's go kiddos! ASAP!"

"Spencer, what did you set on fire this time?" Carly groaned.

"Nothing. Just Chuck's new lacrosse net. Let's get a move on before he kills me please!"

The three teens rolled their eyes and grabbed their suitcases. Spencer took one of Carly's and they headed to the car.

"Vegas here we come!" Carly shrieked as they pulled away from Bushwell plaza.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a trip to remember."

**A/N: What did you guys think? It will get more Seddie-ish I promise. I hope I wrote Carly's role well. Let me know!**

**Is there any ideas you have for the story cause I'd love to hear them!**

**3, Toria**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I have a feeling I'm going to be updating this story quite frequently because I have been coming up with a bunch of ideas for it. So here goes Chapter 2!**

**Thanks SO much to everyone who followed and favorited my story and special thanks goes out to Geekquality, Kressxblack and kiyokoseddie for reviewing! You guys are my favorites today **

**P.S. I actually live in Seattle and know for a fact that the Sea-Tac (Seattle-Tacoma) airport is real. Because I was there last month. YAYY. **

**Also, I got the corn nuts idea when I was on a plane to Disneyland, and I made my friend mad because I was crunching so loud. (Read on to know what I'm talking about)**

**And on a quick side note, I've decided Carly needs a little romance. So there's some hints in this chapter about who it will be! Let me know if you like the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Dan Schneider does. Glad we got that all cleared up.**

Chapter 2:

The Sea-Tac airport was crowded, but still cold as usual. Sam never understood why they air-conditioned the place when Seattle was never hotter than 60 degrees most days. "Guys, there's the rest of our class." Carly pointed down the hall to a mass group of students. "I'm gonna go down and talk to Wendy! I think we board the plane in about an hour, but we still have to go through security and stuff so don't go too far!" Freddie and Sam nodded in sync as Carly walked away from them.

"So you ready for the trip nub?" Sam smiled her devious smile. "Because if I were you I'd watch your back while we're gone. Mama's got a few tricks up her sleeve." Freddie rolled his eyes. "Okay Sam whatever you say. But I should have you know that the guys rooms are being monitored by Mr. Howard and if you even come near them he'll expel you I'm sure." Sam tilted her head to the side and gave Freddie a look that said _Really?_ "Have you ever known me to stop a prank because of a stupid authority figure? Cause if you do, I guess you don't know me at all. Later Frednub." Sam walked away from Freddie towards her other friends, her blonde curls bouncing as she stepped.

Freddie sighed. How did he even put up with her for so many years, let alone become friends with her? It made no sense in his head.

"Hey Freddie!" He saw Brad waving and walking towards him. "You excited!" Freddie nodded. "It should be really cool. I brought a bunch of equipment to film some shorts for iCarly. I figured even though the show's over we should still update the fans." "That's an awesome idea!" Brad smiled. "Do you still want me to intern it up? I brought fudge." Freddie laughed. "I'm sure Sam will like the idea."

30 minutes later:

After getting through security, the Ridgeway graduates had checked their suitcases and sat down with their carry-ons. Sam had walked off to find food while Freddie took a nap, leaving Carly and Brad to talk. "You excited for the trip?" She smiled. "Yeah for sure! It's gonna be awesome. Freddie said you guys are gonna film a few segments for iCarly and he asked me to help, so that should be really cool." "Oh yeah!" Carly giggled. "It's gonna be great." She lightly touched Brad's arm, and he knew at that moment that she was flirting with him. The smile on his face got bigger.

"Gross." They heard a voice from behind them and turned to see Sam, holding her carry-on bag that was bursting with food and eating a ham sandwich. "Can you guys please be more obvious? Cause nobody can tell you're flirting." She laughed, her voice full of sarcasm. Carly and Brad both blushed and scooted apart in their respective chairs.

Sam walked around and sat next to Freddie. Carly and Brad watched as she moved her head really close to his, her mouth right next to his ear. "WAKE UP NUB!" She shrieked, waking Freddie up and knocking him out of his chair. "Oww Sam!" he yelled as he rubbed his ear. Sam on the other hand was doubled over in laughter. "I really don't understand them" Brad said as he shook his head.

"Flight 283 to Los Vegas will be boarding coach rows A-F now. Rows A-F." The 4 teens checked their tickets. "I'm in row C seat 8." Carly smiled. "C for Carly! How about you Brad?" "Row C seat 9" He grinned and they walked towards the plane, ignoring Sam and Freddie.

"What seat are you in Sam?" Freddie questioned, already knowing that the answer wouldn't be good for him.

"Row E seat 4. Please don't tell me you're seat 5." Freddie bit his lip and shook his head. "Nope. Seat 3." "UGHHH." Sam groaned and walked toward the boarding terminal.

Once the plane had taken off, Sam opened up a bag of Corn Nuts, and turned on her iPod. Freddie started to read a Tech magazine that he had bought at the terminal. He had only gotten through the first 2 pages when it started. *Crunch* *Crunch*

"Sam, why are you chewing so loud? What are you even eating?" He picked up the bag and got a quick glance of it before Sam snatched it away. "Corn Nuts? Really Sam?" "What?" she shrugged. "I'm trying to eat healthier." "Whatever" Freddie turned back to his magazine, but just as quickly as it ended it began again. *Crunch* *Crunch* "Oh My God Sam would you stop!" The person next to him turned to look, and the plane quieted down. Freddie hadn't realized how loud he'd yelled that. "Oops…"

"Freddie!" A familiar voice whisper shrieked and he looked up to see Carly, standing on the end of the row.

"I can hear you from where I'm sitting! Can't you guys just get along once? Please? My future happiness depends on it."

At this point, Sam had noticed Carly's presence and had turned off her music. "It's not my fault hes such a baby!" Sam whined. "Oh shut up Princess Puckett. At least I'm not whining to Carly like I'm 5 years old." "I see your mouth moving but all I hear is waaaahhh" "Oh my God I hate you." "I hate you more."

"You guys are so annoying!" Carly threw her hands in the air. "One day this-" she pointed to the two frenemies. "Is going to change."

Sam snorted. "Whatever you say Carls."

"Ughh!" Carly stormed away. "You two are hopeless."

The rest of the plane ride was uneventful. It mostly consisted of Sam flicking Freddie in the head and Freddie trying to ignore her.

They landed in Vegas at about 1pm, and it was HOT. The iCarly gang was not used to it, since they lived in one of the rainiest places on earth.

"Whew! Mama needs air conditioning now!" Sam snatched Freddie's tech magazine out of his hands and wiped her armpits with it, then reached out to hand it back to him. "Sam what in that messed up little brain of yours makes you think I would want that magazine back?"

"Well, it's got girl DNA on it so maybe you can clone me with all your nerd skills and get an actual girlfriend for once!"

"I hate you so much right now."

"Guys can we please be civil for a bit?" Carly groaned. "This trip is going to suck for you if you don't stop.

"Sure Carls. I'll stop if the Nub stops. Shake on it?" Freddie nodded and reached his hand out to shake hers and she reached up and smacked him.

"haha you really think I would call a truce?"

"Ugh you guys really need to stop."

**A/N: What did you guys think? REVIEW ;) **

**-Toria**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Soo… I decided to write the first part of this chapter from Sam's POV, because she's my favorite iCarly character and I LOVE trying to think the way she does. Sam's hysterical, and I don't think any character would enjoy Vegas quite as much as her.**

**Thank you to Kaitley and Geekquality for reviewing! You guys are amazing!**

**Also, if you guys don't get the Annie reference at the beginning, you should really brush up on your musicals. It was my favorite play when I was little!**

**There are some lovely alcohol references, and references to dirty little things going on between Samantha and Fredward as well as Carlotta and Brad later in the story, so beware! I'd turn back if I were you. (Except for not because I'd love you to read on)**

**Disclaimer: I own my delicious pack of Sour Patch kids that I am currently eating, but sadly, I do not own iCarly.**

*Sam POV*

The hotel was huge. And I'm not talking "hey this place is bigger than my house!" huge. I'm talking "It's like freaking Disneyland in here!" huge. The lobby was filled with people, most in shorts or bathing suits, heading off to what I assumed was the pool.

"You guys it's like heaven." Gibby said, spinning around in circles like he was Little Orphan Annie and had just walked into Daddy Warbucks's house. I stuck my foot out and Gibby fell, flat on his face. "Hey!" he shouted. "Not cool Sam." "Eh." I shrugged. "Just because we're not in the halls of Ridgeway anymore doesn't mean anything's changed."

"Come on Sam!" Carly grabbed my hand and ran me up to the elevator. "I just got our room key and our stuff is already up there! I'm so excited." She bounced up and down like she was five years old, and I couldn't help but laugh. The elevator came and we got on, making faces at our reflection in the mirrors. "Hey Carls, what floor do we get off on?" I wanted to press all the buttons at once, the temptation was killing me. But I knew Carly would smack me upside the head if I did. "Umm… floor 6, which is coming up….NOW!" the doors opened and Carly sprinted out, grabbing my wrist and pulling me with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Our first reaction when we entered the room was "WOW." The first thing I saw was the massive kitchen, which made me very, very happy. Carly was in awe of the giant bathroom and fancy shower, which wasn't good news for the other guests. The hot water would be gone within 45 minutes of us arriving, I was sure. "I guess the shirtless wonder was right. It's like heaven." I opened the giant fridge and had to take a moment to collect myself. Microwavable bacon, frozen waffles, ice cream, soda, the works. It was truly a miracle. I ran over to the bed closest to the window and flopped down, ready to take a nap.

"Not so fast Miss. Puckett!" Carly yelled from inside the bathroom. "I know you're about to take a nap but we're meeting Freddie and Brad in 15 minutes for dinner!" "Ughh" I groaned and turned over on my side. "Can't you just go without me? Freddie and Brad won't care if I'm there." "Yes but I want to enjoy Vegas with my best friend Sam. So you're coming. And please remember to behave! We don't want a repeat of what happened last time we went to dinner with Freddie." "It's not my fault the nub is clumsy and dropped his spaghetti all over his pants. Maybe he needs to get better with his hands." Carly laughed, and I sat up. "Alright, my pants and long sleeved shirt are not gonna cut it for this weather." I grabbed some of Carly's Hollister shorts and a fancy purple tank and put them on instead.

"I'll help you find something-" Carly walked out of the bathroom, mascara in hand. "But I see you've already found your way. I'm glad you like the shorts, I picked them out just for you. Be sure to grab a sweatshirt, I've heard it gets cold at night." "Yes mother" I rolled my eyes and she sauntered away, prepping herself for Brad I was sure.

"Carly, Fredward and I are gonna be third wheels tonight aren't we?"

"Pshh, of course not! You know I'd never ditch you for a boy Sam." I snorted. "That's a good one."

"Fine Sam, I solemnly swear I will not ditch you for Brad tonight. No matter how…cute he looks."

"Deal." I smiled.

There was a knock on the door, startling me. "You guys ready?" A voice I recognized as the nub shouted.

"Almost! Come in!" Carly yelled back, and I groaned again. Freddie came in first followed by Brad, and they too were in awe of our room. "Wow this room is awesome!" Freddork noted, walking into the kitchen.

"And the bathroom is huge!" Brad seemed really excited as he walked into it, causing Carly to drop her makeup and giggle.

Funny how Brad noticed the bathroom first, of all things.

"I found a really cool restaurant on the strip, and one of those notorious clubs is next to it." Frednub grinned, obviously pleased with himself.

"Sam, don't get too crazy tonight. You know how you are when you've had a couple of drinks in you." Carly looked at me, her voice stern. I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry about it Carly, I'm not an idiot I won't do anything stupid."

Boy was I wrong…

*3 hours later*

3rd Party POV

The four friends had finished dinner, and wasted no time heading to the club next door. Except of course for Sam, who wanted to finish every last bite on each of their plates. "Ages?" The bouncer looked them up and down, suspiciously. "21." Sam spoke up first since she was the best liar of the group. "Are you sure?" He said, staring intently. Sam grabbed him by the collar and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sure I'm 21 and so are my friends. Now if you don't let us in, I'll beat the shit out of you, give you a tattoo that says mommy, and then post pictures all over the internet." She dropped him and reverted to a sweet tone. "So what'll it be?"

"Uhh…go on in." He quickly ushered them through, leaving Sam with a smirk on her face. "Wow, Princess Puckett." Freddie looked at her with sincere admiration. "That was pretty dang cool." "Eh." Sam shrugged, trying to hide the smile that was threatening its way onto her face. "It was nothing." "Alright guys, let's hit the bar!" Carly threw a hand in the air and pointed to the ceiling. "Brad you wanna help me get the first round?" He nodded. Carly took her friend's drinks orders, and they were off, leaving Sam and Freddie alone. An evil smile spread across Sam's lips, and Freddie took note. "What are you up to, Puckett?" "Nothing!" She grinned even wider. "Let's dance Freddork!" Sam grabbed his hand and took him to the floor.

*Next Day*

*Freddie's POV*

I woke up the next morning, my head pounding. I turned on my side to look at the clock. _2:32pm_ it read. How had I slept in so late? I turned around to my other side, not wanting to get out of bed. I was about to close my eyes when I came in contact with a flash of blonde, curly hair. I shot up, the pounding in my head getting worse. How was Sam in my bed? What happened last night? I couldn't remember anything after my 6th drink. I slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake her, when I noticed I was naked. Completely nude. _Oh my God, Oh my God, this is bad, this is so bad. Sam's gonna kill me._ I saw my boxers on the floor so I snatched them quickly, and then opted to sprint out of the bed. I was nearly in the bathroom when Sam sat up, as confused as I was. She looked around for a bit until her eyes landed on me.

"OH MY GOD FREDDORK WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE GET OUT YOU PERV!" "Uhh Sam…" I scrunched my lips to one side, not sure exactly what to say. "You're kind of in my room…"

"Oh my God…" Sam looked down at herself, under the covers. "Freddie. Why am I naked. What happened last night?"

"I honestly have no idea." I turned around to grab Sam her clothes when she shrieked. Loudly.

"Freddie…there's a ring on my finger. That wasn't there last night."

**A/N: Duh, Duh, DUH! ****So, it happened. And it happened fast, but don't worry, this story is far from over. What did you think? REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And… here comes chapter 4! For some reason I enjoy writing after midnight, not sure why?**

**THANK YOU TIMES A MILLION to Kressxblack, DDR326, kimmyAllen, kiyokoseddie, purpleflower17, geekquality, and awkwardseaturtle for reviewing. You guys literally made my night. **

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story, I basically spent all day reading Seddie fanfics for inspiration. If you guys have any recommendations please let me know what to read! I love finding new stories. **

**Also, my mom always tells me the "assume" thing that comes later in the story. If you haven't heard it before it's pretty genius.**

Sam POV

What happened last night? How did I end up married to the person I hate most in this world? Of course this would happen to me. The nub thinks its funny. FUNNY. How is the ending of my innocence (and I'm assuming his) _funny? _I lost my virginity and I don't even remember it happening.

If I was a girly-girl like Carly I'd cry. But I'm not.

"Oh shit Carly." I whispered. Freddie turned to me, wide-eyed. "I need to go find her. Hand me my clothes nub." He chucked my shorts and tank at me, and I hastily put them on under the covers, not caring that my shirt was on inside out. "I've gotta go. I'll find you later." I ran out of the room, forgetting my shoes. I didn't have the patience to find an elevator, so I took the stairs two at a time. I felt like I was going to puke, but at the moment I didn't care.

Once I reached the hall I jammed my card into the room key slot, and flung the door open as soon as I was granted access.

"Sam, is that you?" I heard Carly's voice call from the hallway and took a deep breath. Thank God she was okay. "Yeah it's me Carls." She rushed out of the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel and frantically scanned me up and down. "Oh my God are you okay! I couldn't find you anywhere last night, I was frantic! Brad and I spent half the night trying to find you and Freddie." I shook my head. "Carly, I think you're gonna want to sit down for this, because I'm still wrapping my head around it myself." "Sam…" the worried look on Carly's face got more intense as she sat down on her bed. "What happened?" I paused for as long as possible before I found the words.

"Umm…well…I think Freddie and I got married." I held up the cheap-ass "Welcome to Vegas" ring and showed it to her. Her eyes went wide. "Oh. Oh wow. Holy Shit." I cringed at Carly's choice of words. Not that I minded swearing, it's just that Carly never swore. Ever. "Sam…" she looked at me and my eyes dropped to the floor. I didn't know what to say.

But I wasn't prepared for the sound that came next.

It was giggling. Hysterical giggling. Coming from Carly. I looked up and gaped at her. "Why the hell are you laughing! It's not funny!" At this point, tears were streaming out of Carly's eyes and she was clutching her stomach. "I-Can't-Breath" She managed to choke out, rolling on her bed. I crossed my arms and death glared her while she wiped the tears from her face. I plunked down on my bed, waiting for her to calm down. Once she had composed herself, she spoke again. "I'm sorry Sam. It's just you… and Freddie…" And with that she began laughing again. "I need to call Brad. He's gonna get a kick out of this." She got up and grabbed her cellphone, but I ran up and snatched it out of her hands. "Nonono. You are NOT telling Brad about this. You're not telling anyone. This is between me, you and Benson. Nobody else." "Ugh fine!" Carly moped and stomped her foot. "But he's going to find out eventually! He's Freddie's roommate!" I shook my head profusely. "No way. As soon as I've showered, I'm dragging Benson down to a lawyer's office. And we're annulling this marriage." Carly sighed. "Whatever you say Sam. Whatever you say."

*2 hours later*

"Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson?" A lady in a white skirt and eggplant colored top called our names. We stood up and walked towards her desk. She greeted us with a warm smile. Normally I wouldn't despise a smile, but hers made me want to blow chunks. Maybe it's because of the situation I was in at the moment? "Well, you two are quite young. 18 I assume?" Freddie nodded and I rolled my eyes. "To assume makes an ass of u and me." **(A/N: hehe get it?) **The nub death glared me and I cleared my throat. "But yeah I'm 18." "Well," she continued and put a pair of glasses on, then turned to the computer. "It seems we can get you a court date tomorrow at 3pm. May I ask the reason of separation?" I snorted. "Do you really need a reason? I mean, look at him." Freddie pressed his palm to his face. "Sam." Then he turned back to the lady and put on a phony smile. "We just don't mesh well, you know? I don't think it would work out in the long run." "Okay!" She typed a bunch of words in the computer and eventually looked back up. "I cited irreconcilable differences! Now, I've set you both up with lawyers, this shouldn't take longer than half an hour. We do it all day, every day!"

*Next Day, after court*

The woman at the court office was dead wrong. I swear if I ever see her again I'll mess up her face. It took 3 hours to get everything settled. My stomach was going crazy! 3 hours without a single piece of food!

Scratch that, it didn't get settled, it got worse.

Apparently our lovely bonehead of a judge met his wife on a fluke in Vegas. They got married the same way tech boy and I did. And they've been married for 30 years. So he's decided to give us a 6 month trial period of marriage and counseling. If it doesn't work out he says we can walk out free. This was the worst news I had ever heard in my life. It felt like my world was shattering around me. I could NEVER stand 6 months of marriage to…ugh I can't even say it. It's too gross.

"Sam!" Carly yelled and ran up to me, Brad following behind her. "That was quite the surprise ending." I didn't even know what to say. "Honestly, I'm still in shock."

"Well, I have some good news at least!" Carly was always trying to make me happier. I'm sure whatever she was about to tell me wasn't really good news. Most likely just in her mind. "And what's that Carls?" "Well, I called Spencer. He said there's an apartment down the hall that's unoccupied and that the rent isn't very high! With the money we're making from iCarly merchandise, you and Freddie can easily keep up with payments and groceries and everything. It'll be perfect!" I groaned and fell on the floor of the courthouse, laying out like a dead person. "BLEH!" I shouted. "There is no way in hell I am living with that…that…that NUB! SEE! I can't even come up with a decent insult I'm so frazzled!" I grabbed hold of Carly's ankle and began to cry. Loudly. "Carly, what am I gonna do, I'm so embarrassed!" Carly tried shushing me, but failed. "Shh… Sam! People are staring!" "What do I care, I don't need to impress anyone…I'm…" I shuddered, stifling a sob. "I'm MARRIED!" "Brad?" I could hear Carly's voice, but it seemed far away. "A little help?"

Before I realized what was happening I was being scooped up by two strong arms and dumped in Carly's car. I made no effort to escape.

What did it matter, I was in hell anyways.

**A/N: So I know this is a bit short, but don't worry it's cause its 1am and I have to work tomorrow. So I figured this was a good place to cut it off. **

**Also, on a quick note, you will get Freddie's POV on the court situation as well as what happened the night that lead to the marriage later in the story. So be sure to keep reading!**

**-Toria**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Soo I'm in a good mood and decided to update! Actually no I'm just super bored and too tired to do anything else. Thank you to icecoffee18, seddieSUPERFAN101 (I like the username!), geekquality and kiyokoseddie for reviewing. And also a thanks to everyone who favorited/followed my story. It makes me feel good about myself. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter! It's a tad dirty. But don't say I didn't warn you! Also, the flashback is NOT the entirety of what happened that night. I'll probably write an epilogue after I'm done the story, telling you what happened. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own iCarly.**

*Freddie POV*

My heart sank when the judge spoke those words. Sometimes I think things like this happen to me just so God can laugh. It wouldn't surprise me considering since my entire life is pure torture. I layed down on the bed and tried to piece the past 24 hours together. I had gone to the dance floor with Sam. We had gotten a little too close, but I didn't really mind at the time. Probably my crazy hormones.

_Flashback-_

"_Freddie" Sam panted, grinding up against him. Her hair was sweaty and sticking to her forehead and the tight knit group of bodies surrounding them wasn't helping anything. Freddie put his hands on her hips, pulling Sam's tiny body closer to him. How someone ate so much and was so small he would never understand. She turned around to face him, her breath hot on his face. She messed up his hair and smiled her demonic smile. She placed her lips lightly on his, teasing him. "Sam" he moaned as she pulled away. "What are we doing?" Sam threw her head back and laughed. "Does it matter? Nobody has to know." She grabbed Freddie's shoulders and thrust her lips on his, hungry. Freddie's mind was fuzzy, but he wanted it. That much he knew. _

_The rest of the night was a blur._

I closed my eyes, trying to drift off. I hadn't gotten much sleep in the past 48 hours and I desperately needed it. I had nearly fallen asleep when I heard the room's door open and footsteps. "Freddie?" a deep voice that I recognized as Brad's yelled from the hall, startling me awake. He entered the area I was napping in and when he realized he had interrupted my slumber he put his hand over his mouth. "I'm so sorry man, I didn't know you were sleeping! I just wanted to let you know that Carly needs you. She says there's no rush but you and Sam have to work out living arrangements and such." I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut again. "Brad, have you ever had to deal with something super scary or serious and you just want to forget it all for a moment and deal with it later?" Brad laughed. "Yeah this one time, I saw my uncle naked and I knew I would have to see him for dinner so I locked myself in my bedroom and hid in my closet until he left two days later." I smiled and opened my eyes, turning to face my fudge head friend. "How old were you?" "Actually it happened two weeks ago." Brad shuddered. "Little piece of advice? If your uncle is ever staying in your house, be sure to knock before you go into the bathroom." "I'll be sure to remember that." I smiled and sat up. "I'm not that tired anymore, but I'm not really ready to face Carly and Sam after what happened today. Wanna watch some TV?" Brad flopped down on his bed and grabbed the remote. "Sure! I'm meeting Carly for dinner in an hour, but I've got like 20 minutes before I have to shower. Tech Lately News?" I nodded as he switched to the Tech channel, where the nightly news was on as always. They talked about the new Pear Pads that came in 15 different colors. Then they moved on to a discussion of phone company competitions, when suddenly the segment was interrupted by Tyler York, the head anchor. "It seems we have some breaking news! One of the Tech Channel's favorite tech producers Freddie Benson of iCarly," Brad and I looked at each other, shocked. "Has gotten married to the co-host of iCarly, Sam Puckett! You heard it here first. Congrats to the happy couple." I snorted as Brad quickly changed the channel. "Happy? Yeah right!"

Each news channel we tried somehow mentioned the marriage of Sam and I, so we eventually gave up and turned on Sonny With A Chance. "My sister watches this show!" Brad laughed. "This is the one where Sonny and Chad start dating. They act like they hate each other but secretly they're totally in love." I rolled my eyes. More reminder of Sam and I.

I pretended to pay attention to the show, but the whole time all I could think about was what I was going to say to Sam. Brad went to shower and I just sat there, numb. Finally Carly came to pick him up, and I heard her say something to me, but I blocked her out. "Freddie?" She waved a hand in my face. "Freddie? FREDWARD BENSON PAY ATTENTION!" Carly snapped her fingers in my face. "What!" I yelled back, causing her to jump.

"I was just saying that Sam's alone in our room and I really think you guys need to talk. I already ordered her room service and I'm sure she won't mind shar-" Carly cut herself off, knowing there was no point in finishing that thought. "Just go talk to her please! For me?" She stuck out her lip like a puppy dog and I rolled my eyes. "That used to work on me when I liked you Carlotta. Not anymore." "Fine!" She whined and stomped her foot like a little girl. "Brad and I are leaving and if you guys don't make any progress well I'm gone I'm not testifying for you guys in court!" She chucked her room key at me, then turned on her heel, grabbed Brad's wrist and pulled him out of the room before I could argue with her. Stupid Carly.

*Sam's POV*

It was only 9pm and I had already eaten all the room service Carly had ordered for me, and I was getting sick of the television. All stories about Frednub and me. Ick.

I feel like there should be more to do in Vegas. Well there is, I'm sure of it. It's the only place mom ever takes me on vacation. But tonight I wasn't in the mood to party.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_Dream-_

_I was wearing a pink dress with a fluffy skirt and a flowered apron. I had just taken muffins out of the oven in my extremely bright kitchen. My husband walked in the door in a suit, briefcase in hand. "Honey, I'm home!" He grinned. Freddie's hair was nicely gelled to the side and his smile made my heard melt. _WAIT WHAT?_ He walked over and kissed me. "Where are the children?" I pointed out to the giant backyard where two little brunette children were running around. They spotted Freddie and ran in. "Daddy!" they squealed and jumped into his arms. The little girl had long curly hair like mine, but it was Freddie's color. The little boy had my eye shape and nose, but everything else he had gotten from Freddie. They were the cutest children I had ever seen. "Let's sit down and have dinner and you can tell daddy all about your day" I cooed. We all sat down at the table, Freddie at the head, and passed the food around. Everyone was smiling and laughing._

It made me sick. How in the hell had I dreamed about that? I shuddered and looked at the clock. 10:03. Ughh I had only slept for an hour. But I guess it was better to be awake then to have that dream again. I sat on my bed for a while and eventually decided I needed a shower. I walked to the bathroom, stripped off my clothes and turned on the water. It was hot and soothing against my skin, just what I needed after my terrible dream. I didn't understand it. Living with Freddie wasn't going to be anything like that. Not if I had anything to say about it.

After a few minutes I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around myself. I shook out my hair and started humming a song while walking into my bedroom to get my pajamas. That's when I ran smack dab into him and we fell over. "AHHH!" We both shrieked, and I slapped him in the face. "Ouch! Sam!" Freddie rubbed his cheek, which was turning beet red. "Sorry Benson." I shrugged and stood up quickly. "Mama doesn't like strange men in her room. How did you even get in here?" Fredward stood up and looked at me, a smug smile on his face. "You just called me a man." "No I didn't." I quickly shook my head. "Now get out of my way so I can grab my pajamas."

*Freddie POV*

There was no way Sam wasn't wearing any makeup. I don't think any girl is supposed to look that good without makeup. In her blue plaid shorts that said "Soccer" on the back and her navy tank top, I could barely hold myself back. Something was wrong with me.

Then again she is my wife. I'm allowed to think this way about my wife. Right?

"So what do you want Freddork?" She shook her hair out of her towel and started scrunching it with her hands, looking at me expectantly. "I just wanted to talk about our living arrangements." Sam sighed. "Yeah Carly said Spencer found an apartment in Bushwell. She said the rent's low and we can pay it off using our iCarly merchandise funds." I nodded. "Don't you think it's funny that we ended up in this position?" She looked down at the floor and laughed. "I guess. I mean, I still hate you, but it should be interesting."  
>"Yeah." I crossed my arms and looked at my gorgeous demon of a wife.<p>

"Definitely interesting."

**A/N: Sooo what'd you think! I hope you guys liked it. There was a bit more Seddie in this chapter for sure. There's more to come!**

**Please R&R its much appreciated!**

**Toria**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well here it is! Chapter 6! If you guys haven't read my new one shot just like a movie, you TOTALLY should. And review of course! (I am aware the song is called NOT like the movies. I wrote it at 2 am so I am blaming my mistakes on exhaustion.)**

**Also I just saw Katy Perry in concert and she sang Waking Up in Vegas (it also just came on my ipod. FREAKY.) Anyways it reminded me of the story and it made me happy! Haha random I know. And also I apologize for not updating quicker, I've had work every day, plus a social life (which is rare for me) and some major family stuff. I'll try to update again before I go on vacation, but if I can't I'm sorry! Also, apparently in iPity the Nevel they said Freddie's middle name was Amadeus! So I'm using it. Cool story bro.**

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review if you can!**

**P.S I just realized I say also a lot. And anyways. And and. SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. Or Alaska Airlines. Whoopty-freaking-dahh! Hehe.**

Chapter 6:

*Freddie POV*

After what seemed like forever and a day, we were finally leaving Vegas. It's crazy how much can go on in a week. Luckily Sam wasn't sitting by me on the plane ride home, because I needed time to figure out how to break the news of my marriage to my mother. (Or as Sam so kindly put it "explain the terrible chiz that went down to crazy"). I knew for starters, she would pace around the living room, giving me a lecture on how "a vegas marriage leads to an unplanned baby carriage" or something like that. Then she'd ground me for god knows how long. Once she had calmed down she'd most likely give me a disinfectant bath and then call a lawyer. (Unfortunately they didn't cover Vegas marriages in Spencer's 3 days at law school) the plane ride could honestly not last long enough. I was contemplating whether or not I should attempt to crash the plane when a voice came over the speaker. "Thank you for flying with Alaska Airlines. We should be landing at the Sea-Tac airport in about 5 minutes so we would appreciate if you put all your trays up, returned to your seat and turned electronics off." I quickly put my laptop that I had been strumming my fingers on for so long in my backpack, making sure to save the email I was typing before I had gotten lost in thought. I closed my eyes and braced myself for a difficult conversation.

"FREDDIE-BEAR!" My mom shrieked, covering my face in kisses. Sam and Carly stood behind me, laughing at my mother's compulsive need to show affection. "I missed you!" "Hi mom" I sheepishly grinned, turning around to look at my wife, who had a smug smile on her face. "Well I want to hear all about Vegas! How was it! We need to make sure to give you a tick bath as soon as we get home. I need to get all those germs off of you." "Yeah…" I shrugged. "About that mom. Sam and I have something to tell you-" Before I could finish my sentence, Sam yanked me by my wrist and walked me away from my mother and Carly. "ARE YOU INSANE!" she whisper-screamed. "We CANNOT tell crazy the truth! Now, on the plane ride home I came up with a plan. All we have to do is pretend to be in love. If she thinks it's a real wedding, there's nothing she can do. Mommy won't want to make her Freddie-Bear unhappy now will she?" I bit my lip, considering Sam's plan. It actually wasn't a bad idea. I didn't want my mom trying to divorce us, we could do that on our own. Once the six months were up. She looked at me expectantly until I nodded. "Not a bad idea Puckett." She grinned. "I'm smarter than you think you know." And with that, she skipped back to my mom and Carly. I guess there was a lot of things I was going to start learning about Samantha Puckett.

I walked back to the three, my mother looking at me impatiently. "What was that you and Samantha had to tell me?" "It's Sam." She grunted under her breath. I shot her a glare before turning back to my mom. "Well. Sam and I fell…in love-" I gulped down the words. "In Vegas." I walked up next to her and snaked my arm around her waist, hoping she would help me put on an act. She surprisingly cuddled into me, putting her head on my shoulder. "And… we kind of got married." Sam held up the ring that was still on her finger. I swear I thought at that moment my mom's eyes would pop out of her head. "You- you WHAT!" She shrieked, angry. "Fredward Amadeus Benson! How could you do this to me? I thought I raised you better! But you go off and marry…THAT!" "Excuse me!" Carly shouted, getting right in my mom's face. I smacked my hand to my forehead. My mom never liked Carly, now she was going to hate her. "Sam isn't a THAT. She's a girl! And an amazing one at that! Any guy would be lucky to have her! It just so happens that she wanted Freddie. SO DEAL WITH IT WOMAN!" As soon as her outburst had ended, she placed her and over her mouth and looked at Sam and I wide eyed. "Way to go Carls!" Sam smiled and lifted her hand for a high five. Carly shook her head and Sam lowered her hand, shrugging. "Anyways crazy, point is Freddoof- I mean Freddie and I are married. And we're moving into an apartment on floor 5. So tonight's your last night with your little boy. I recommend treating him better. If you don't it may be the last time you ever see him." I couldn't believe Sam was sticking up for me. It was kind of hot. My mom grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the hall without another word to either of the girls.

When we got in the car, I decided to sit in the back, knowing that if my mom was going to give me a lecture at least I could text while she was doing it.

_Hey Sam, thanks for sticking up for me earlier, that was actually pretty badass of you._

I smiled to myself. Maybe being married to the demon wouldn't be so bad after all.

_Crazy was just pissing me off. Don't count on it happening again._

I take back what I said, this was going to suck.

_Well, regardless of the reason, I still appreciate it._

_Cool story bro. Carly's taking me to Groovy Smoothie on the way home. She wants to know if you want something._

_Sure. I'll have a Blueberry Blitz!_

I sent a text to Carly thanking her for buying me a smoothie and immediately got one back from her.

_I never bought you a smoothie. It was Sam's idea._

I had to read the text over a couple of times before the shock wore off. Hmm… Sam was getting me a smoothie on her own terms. That was interesting.

_Well did you pay?_

_Nope. Sam even payed for mine. Weird, but I'm cool with it. I spent all my money in Vegas anyways._

I couldn't believe it. Sam PAYING? That only happened on very rare occasions. So strange.

"-And I believe that there's no way you two will work out. You'll be divorced within a few months I'm sure. And then you'll come back home. But don't expect it all to be normal. In fact, I may have to even call your father about this."

I tuned back into the last part of my mom's lecture, barely believing what I had just heard. I visited my dad once a year since him and my mom divorced, but she hadn't talked to him since I was 8 years old. She said she would only talk to him under extreme circumstances. This must be really bad in her mind. "Mom, you really don't need to bring dad into this. I already emailed him to tell him what happened, so he knows. It's not like there's anything he can do. And also, what do you know? Maybe Sam and I will last, maybe not. It's my choice to marry her, and if we don't work out then that's my mistake to make, not yours. But you don't need to take it out on Sam. She did nothing wrong." I mean, it wasn't exactly my choice. But I was stuck in the situation, and my mom was just making it worse.

"Alright." She said softly. "But just answer me one question?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you grow up so fast?"

**A/N: This is a bit of filler, but next chapter they move in!**

**Thanks to purpleflower17, icecoffee18, kiyokoseddie and geekquality for reviewing!**

**mmk I'm tired I'm gonna go watch some That '70's Show. Adios!**

**PLEASEE REVIEW! **

**-Toria**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hii new readers! I'm glad I got so many of you last chapter. It makes me happy! Thanks to it's called a brain. get one, purpleflower17, kiyokoseddie, seddieSUPERFAN101, Kaitley, Dwyn Arthur, Chad's Shortstack, geekquality, and HugsandBugsSmileyface for reviewing! You guys are awesome, you made my day!**

**Dwyn Arthur: Thank you so much for your lengthy review, I really enjoyed reading it. I'm really sick of the stories where Sam gets pregnant, I think all fun in the story goes out the window and it becomes less about Sam and Freddie's relationship and more about them raising a kid. So that's a good point for sure. I honestly forgot about the fact that they would have to address it on iCarly, but I'm definitely going to make sure that becomes part of the story. It's a really good idea!**

**HugsandBugsSmileyface: I thought about it at the beginning of the story, maybe at the end Sam would be like "I'm pregnant." But I decided that was kind of dumb since they just graduated high school and they have plenty of time to do stuff like that. Maybe I'll write a sequel or something if this gets a lot of reviews? Haha **

**Geekquality: wahh I'm lame! Wikipedia was wrong then! Hahah thanks for telling me**

**Also, I have an idea for the Carly subplot that might be fun, I'm considering adding it in. Let me know if you guys want me to!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. BUT THAT WOULD BE SO SICK BRO.**

Chapter 7:

*Sam POV*

As soon as we got back to Carly's apartment, I threw myself on the couch and refused to move. "Sam!" Carly whined, shaking my legs. This was her 3rd attempt at moving me in the past hour, but I wasn't planning on getting up. "Carlotta. Like I told you before, I'm not moving from this spot until I've been given some ham." Carly rolled her eyes. "Sam. Like IVE told you before we don't HAVE ANY HAM! Spencer went to the store to get some!" I rolled over so that I was lying on my stomach. "Oh good news! I'll move after he comes home." Carly sighed and walked over to the computer.

"Holy crap. Sam come see this." "Haha. Nice try Shay." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm not moving." "No I'm serious!" She shrieked. "I need to call Freddie!" I sat up slowly and turned my head from side to side cracking my neck. "Hey Freddie? It's Carly. You're gonna need to get over here as soon as possible. We have a major issue on our hands." 3 seconds later Fredward ran through the door to the computer. "What is it?" He looked panicked. "Look!" Carly pointed to the screen in front of her. I eventually decided to get up and walk over to see what all the hype was about.

"Oh. My. God" Freddork and I both gasped, practically in sync. Our mouths dropped open.

"Yeah!" Carly jumped out of her chair and threw her arms in the air. "25,000 emails, all from iCarly fans, ALL about the Seddie wedding. What are you two planning on doing about this!" I shrugged, honestly not having any ideas. I didn't think about the fans reaction before this moment. I hope they weren't mad at me. "Umm… well I guess the best choice would to be for Sam and I to post a video on the website explaining what happened." Freddie looked at us, unsure of his answer. I rolled my eyes, annoyed."Well that is the obvious option but we can't just be like 'hey iCarly fans guess what! We got drunk, had sex and then got married!" "Wai- You-Wha- YOU GUYS HAD SEX!" Carly looked back and forth from Freddie to I, her mouth about to drop to the floor. "How drunk WERE you!" I waved her off. "It doesn't matter, he used a condom… I think. I can't remember. But you're missing the point. We can't tell our viewers that, some of them are like, 10 years old! We have to come up with a plausible story."

"Wow. Samantha Puckett. That's a mighty big word for someone like you." I shoved a fist in the dork's face. "Well you must have some mighty big balls for saying something like that to me, knowing that I'm going to kick your ass." He stepped closer to me, challenging me. I couldn't help but notice that our noses were nearly touching. "Bring it Puckett. I'm not scared of you anymore." I could have ripped his face off at that moment, and I would have, but Carly stepped between us, pushing us apart. "Chill out guys! Please just calm down. You need to say something along the lines of what you told Mrs. Benson so that you guys don't get caught in a web of lies. But make it a kid friendly version." I groaned and threw myself back on the couch. "So you're telling me that I'm supposed to tell the iCarly fans that the boy I've hated and picked on for YEARS and I got _married?_ That's not happening. They'll all hate me, just like they hate him!" "Wow thanks Sam." Freddie attempted to sit down, but I stuck my legs out so that he couldn't. To my surprise, instead of giving up, he lifted my legs, sat, and then put my legs in his lap. I know we were married but this was just weird. "Uhh…Freddie?" I looked at him, confused. "Yeah Sam?" He turned to me and he was grinning. GRINNING. Ugh he was the most difficult person to figure out in the entire world. "GET OFF OF THE COUCH!" He shook his head and turned his attention to the TV, where a re-run of America Sings was being shown. "Fine then." I said, angry. "Don't mind if I keep my feet in your lap." "I don't." He said, not even looking at me. I had the urge to kick him in the balls but decided against it. Carly would probably get mad.

"Sam, all the fans know you're married already. It's just good if you clarify a few things. I vote you do it now, before Spencer comes back with the ham. Cause we all know you aren't going to move once you get your ham." "True." I stood up and grabbed Freddie by the wrist. "Let's go dorkwad."

*Freddie POV*

It took over an hour and a half just to film the video because every time Sam had to say she was in love with me, she would either fake gag or flick me in the head. Finally we figured out a way to do it so that she wouldn't have to say it, and we finished it in one take. "Well that's a relief." Sam sighed, and dropped on the bean bag. I sat down next to her and gulped. It was really bugging me that she was having such a hard time saying she loved me, even if it was just for show. "What's your problem Fredison?" She looked at me, and it almost seemed that she was concerned. I had never seen the look on her face before (at least when it comes to me) and it was a tad confusing. "Nothing. I was just wondering. Why do you hate me so much? Sorry if it's a weird question I just never quite understood." "Well, you're too smart, your hair's always perfect, you're too nice and you make an easy punching bag." I softly chuckled. "Hmm… it's funny Sam. The reasons you hate me are the reasons any normal girl would like me." Her face turned red and she punched my shoulder. "Whatever dork. I gotta go home and pack. Big day tomorrow." I nodded and she walked out of the room, leaving me confused. I couldn't stop thinking about the night I went to talk to her in her and Carly's hotel room. The way she had acted (and looked) then had made me believe that there was a possibility everything could work out. I had almost developed some feelings for her that day. So why did she have to come back and ruin everything? Sam was putting me through hell, more than usual. It was kind of weird.

*Gibby POV*

RING RING. "Hello?" I practically dove for my phone when I saw the caller I.D. "Gibby? It's Carly." "I know." I laughed. "Caller I.D. remember?" "Oh right." She laughed. "Listen, I have a favor to ask you." "Yeah?" I knew exactly what she was going to ask before she said it. "I know you followed Sam and Freddie into that chapel. You need to tell me all of the details. NOW." "Fine." I groaned. "But just remember, you're the one who sent me inside!" "I know." Carly huffed. "I'll be over in 5 minutes." I hung up the phone and ran to my bedroom to put on one of my fresh Hawaiian flowered button ups. The Gibster needs to look fresh for the ladies.

**A/N: Are you confused about the ending? I hope you are! Hehe Carly did something BA-AD! Well not bad. Just not good. I'll stop there. I know I said they'd move in but I liked this chapter better. We still have a lot more story to go so be patient!**

**Please review!**

**-Toria**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh my gosh I am so sorry for the delay, you guys must hate me! I feel so bad for taking so long to update, life has been crazy. But in honor of the greatest iCarly episode in the history of the world premiering last night, I decided I should probably get on updating!**

**I've written this chapter at least 3 times over and I had no idea what to write, I was having major block. So hopefully you guys like this chapter and if you don't it will get better later!**

**Thank you to kiyokoseddie, geekquality, icecoffee18, xXBrittanyXx and Dani96 for reviewing!**

**P.S. you're not supposed to know what Carly found out. Don't worry you didn't miss a chapter or something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, because if I did I would not be screaming my head off on my couch when Freddie kissed Sam last night.**

Chapter 8:

*Carly POV*

I just stared at Gibby, not even knowing what to say. I couldn't believe it. _THAT _was how everything went down? "Wow." I finally managed to choke out. He just shrugged like it was no big deal. This was a very, very big deal. "I thought it was fun. I even got to wear an Elvis suit, look!" Gibby got up and pulled a picture from under a pile of socks, knocking them all to the ground. He ran it over to me and shoved it in my face. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him, standing in front of a "Welcome to Vegas" sign in a white, jewel encrusted suit, complete with the gold embroidery and flare bottoms. "Well that's great and all, but that doesn't change what happened that night! Gibby, they're my best friends. I feel like I should tell them." I pulled out my phone, ready to call Sam and confess everything."NO!" Gibby shrieked, diving for me and knocking me over. "Sam will KILL me if she finds out! I've never done anything to deserve a beating from her before but she still gives them to me! If she finds out, she'll cut off my head." I just groaned, my head throbbing from hitting the ground. "Well I can't keep this in! We should at least tell someone!" I sat up and turned to Gibby. "How about Brad?" He shook his head violently. "No. We cannot tell anyone Carly. This has to be between you and I." He motioned his index fingers between us, looking at me expectantly. "Maybe one day if they still never find out we'll tell them. That is, once Sam's too old and weak to beat me up." I opened my mouth to respond, but was instead surprised by the sound of a door slamming. I turned to see Sam, eating beef jerky, a confused look on her face. "I don't know what I'm supposed to beat you up for Gibs, but I'll never be too old and weak for it." "Sam…" I stood up, brushing myself off. "What are you doing here? How did you know I was at Gibby's?" She shrugged and tore a piece off the beef jerky with her teeth. "I don't know, probably because you sent me a text saying you'd be here." I looked at my best friend suspiciously. "I don't recall." Sam flipped open her phone and shoved it at my face

_Going to Gibby's, I'll be home for lunch!_

"That was meant for Spencer." Sam shrugged again. "Well I got it so..." She shook her head and spoke again. "Anyways, that's off topic. I wanted to let you know that Freddie and I are moving into our apartment today. You should probably come help us so we don't kill each other." I rolled my eyes. "Sam, you guys are going to have to live together for 6 months. I think you can handle one afternoon together." Sam rolled her eyes, huffing. "Fine, whatever you say. But don't blame me when Freddie gets beaten to a pulp for being sassy." She turned on her heel and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. The noise made Gibby and I jump.

"Well that was a close one"

*Sam POV*

I felt like I was about to die from overheating. The process of moving all my boxes that I had brought to the iCarly studio for transportation into the apartment was exhausting.

Turns out Freddie had moved the boxes from his house in the day before, though he hadn't brought much stuff since his actual apartment was only a couple of floors away. He helped me move all my junk in, which surprisingly took over 3 hours to complete. By the time we were done we had both collapsed on the floor, surrounded by piles of clothing and empty cardboard boxes. "Sam, what did you put in there, anchors!" Freddork groaned, rubbing his hands together. "I don't know how someone as small as you lifted those so effortlessly. I'm impressed." I felt a small smile creep across my face. It wasn't often I was complimented for my strength. I was mostly feared for it, so it was nice to hear. "Yeah, well that's all thanks to my dad. He and I were always moving things. He loved rearranging our house, but my mom & Melanie refused to help so it was just him and I." Freddie turned to me, our faces level since we were both lying on the floor. "I've never heard you talk about your dad before. What was he like?" I hesitated to answer, not sure if I wanted to open up to Freddie or not. I mean, as much as I constantly tortured him he was still my best friend. (Besides Carly of course.) I looked back at Freddie, seeing the genuine curiosity and sympathy in his eyes. He obviously knew something bad had happened to my father.

I inhaled a sharp breath, still looking into his eyes. I never noticed how deep they were. I mean, anybody looking at Freddie could tell he had brown eyes, but I bet they didn't see the way the light reflects off them, reminding me of the leaves coming off the trees in the fall. His eyes were comforting too, they almost remind me of my dad's.

"Well, it's kind of hard to talk about. My dad was sick for a long time. I'll spare you the details." Freddie gave me a sad smile and to my surprise, placed his hand on top of mine. At that instant something jolted through my body, causing me to shudder.

"Were you close with him?" I nod slowly. "He was my best friend. But It's fine. Everything happens for a reason right?" Freddie's smile fades from his face. "I would like to think so. But sometimes things just don't make sense." I sit there and absorb what he said, wondering what happened to make him say this. I know Freddie doesn't have a dad either, maybe that's what attracted him to Carly. I know she was the person who I clung on to after my dad died because she had lost her mom as well.

Finally, Freddie sits up and takes his hand off mine. Instantly it feels cold, and I almost want to grab his back. "Well, I think it's time we got something to eat, what do you say?" I jump up, grinning. He knew exactly how to make momma happy. "Cheesecake Warehouse okay?" My mouth started watering. That sounded delicious. But… "isn't that a bit expensive?" "Nah." He shrugs, smiling. "I think we had a breakthrough today Sam. And we should celebrate."

"Well!" I grin. "If that's what I get for being nice to you, I should do it more often."

**A/N: So, I have probably seen the ending to iLost My Mind at least 20 times and I've seen the whole episode about 7 times. I'm OBSESSED. I told my friends my goal for school this year is to find myself a Freddie. :P**

**What did you guys think of the chapter? And the episode? And is there anything in particular you guys would like to see happen in this story? For example, if you want Cibby just say so! Cause I know some of you would like that and I would love to write it for you!**

**Toria**


End file.
